


Green as a Fresh Pickled Toad

by Concernedscientist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is bad at naming, F/F, F/M, Fuck JK I don't know her, M/M, No beta I don't know anyone, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, This is my first fanfiction ever!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concernedscientist/pseuds/Concernedscientist
Summary: This is my first posted fic ever but I figured I might as well post it as it has been sitting in my drive forever. No beta, and poor grammar likely.I don't own the characters, obviously. JK Rowling owns them despite being terrible.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (past)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Green as a Fresh Pickled Toad

“Oh come on Ginny” Harry whined into his girlfriend's long red hair “I know it was your first year you don’t have to be embarrassed, it's okay really. It was cute.”  
Ginny laughed and pushed him off her shoulder, laughing harder as he slumped back on to the common room couch with what was probably a rather dopey grin on his face.  
“It would be cute, Harry, if I had written it. Which I didn’t. You know I was far too shy to ever have done something like that.”  
Harry frowned in confusion up at his girlfriend. He could tell she was being honest, she was past embarrassment over, well anything really.  
“But if you didn’t write it, who did?”  
Ginny just shrugged and wriggled down further into the couch with a sleepy smile, clearly unperturbed by the mystery.  
“Who knows, probably some silly fan, hell it may have been Creevy, he certainly had as big a crush on you as I did.”  
“Do! You still do!”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about Harry, I don’t have a crush at all.” Harry made a disgruntled noise at that but still cuddled back into his girlfriend's shoulder where she sighed contentedly and went back to stroking his hair, valentine forgotten.

“MALFOY!” Harry bellowed from the kitchen where he had just finished checking on the tarts he had baked for the Weasley Sunday Dinner he and his boyfriend were supposed to be attending in less than an hour. Ginny and Luna had just gotten back from their trip to the Everglades looking to study more rare creatures for Luna’s next book, Harry was supposed to be bringing 48 mini tarts he baked the other day but he was suspiciously missing four and his boyfriend was a terrible sweet tooth and thief.  
“Malfoy!” Harry yelled again, making his way towards their bedroom where Draco was getting ready.  
“Potter!” Draco called back in a mocking voice, “We have thirty minutes before we have to leave, what are you on about? Also did you want to wear the green cashmere tonight, I don’t want us to accidentally match again that just not on-” Draco stopped when he saw Harry at their bedroom door after coming out of the ensuite bathroom, his eyebrows raising at Harry’s crossed arms and frown, clearly realizing where he'd just come from and why he was hollering. Harry just watched his boyfriend flush and dart his eyes around before coming to rest on their white kneazle that was curled up on the bed.  
“It was Scorpius. You know what a glutton he is.” Harry couldn’t help himself and let out a surprised laugh at the ridiculousness of the blatant lie and was about to respond before he was hit with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu and gasped in surprise, “It was you!”  
Draco’s shoulders slumped and he quirked a smile at being caught out.  
“Right, obviously it was me, your tarts really are fantastic. I couldn’t help myself.” Still shocked Harry didn’t move as his boyfriend approached him with a growing smile on his sharp face, snaking his arms around Harry’s neck and leaning in to whisper in his ear.  
“Want me to make it up to you, hmm?” Harry shuddered a bit at the hot breath and instinctively brought his arms around Draco’s waist, but pulled back to look into grey eyes.  
“Not that you prat, well yes I realized it was you who ate the tarts, no one else lives here. I meant second year!”  
Draco’s eyes widened and he moved to step back but Harry held on and he quickly schooled his features.  
“I don’t know what you are on about Potter, are you sure your students haven’t been sneaking you Confunding Candies again? I thought I confiscated those all at the beginning of the year and told you to stop accepting sweets. I ought to have a word with George at dinner tonight he-” He cut off at Harry’s laugh and buried his face against his shoulder, sighing into it as Harry ran a fond hand through his white blond hair. After eight years as friends, six teaching together, and four of those living together once they started dating he must realize that Harry could spot one of his panic rambles a kilometre away.  
“Will you believe me if I insist I don’t know what you are talking about?”  
Harry tightened his hold and shook his head, grateful Draco couldn’t see his huge soppy grin. He still wasn’t over how long Draco had liked him, especially with all the fuss he had made when Harry finally got the courage to ask him out their second year of teaching. He smiled harder.  
“Fresh pickled toads Draco? Really?”  
His boyfriend sighed morosely and he could feel his bottom lip pouting against his neck.  
“I spent an awful lot of the summer after first year making potions for the hospital wing with Severus when Lucius would deign to let him tutor me. And I don’t know how to tell you Potter, but your eyes really are the same colour. None of that emerald business everyone is always going on about. Surely you saw them when you helped me restock my stores this autumn.” Draco raised his head revealing a wicked smirk when Harry squawked indignantly, the sound quickly cut off by a rather filthy kiss initiated by the blond. Harry knew he was being distracted, but the slim hand sliding into his hair, and tugging, was making it hard to be all that bothered.

Let Draco think the valentine was forgotten, he couldn’t wait to tell Ginny.


End file.
